Mágica Navidad
by Arualle
Summary: - ¿Para quién es el jersey?  - Para nadie, cariño. Este jersey lo tejí hace mucho tiempo.   - ¿Y por qué lo guardas?  - Era de Fred.


**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen todos a la grandísima J.K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta enternecedora historia de la mágica Navidad de la familia Potter.**

**Nota de la Autora: **_Sé que es tarde para publicar esta historia pero cuando la escribí en vacaciones se me olvidó publicarla aquí, puesto que fue parte de un concurso organizado por Potterfics. Hoy la he encontrado entre mi archivos y he decidido subirla. _

_Aclaro que la historia transcurre cuando Lily tiene 5 años, Albus 7 y James 8. _

* * *

><p>—¡James! ¡James! ¡James, despierta! ¡Es Navidad! —la pequeña Lily saltaba sobre su hermano mientras le pegaba con la almohada que éste había dejado tirada la noche anterior.<p>

—Lily, déjame dormir.

—¡Pero ya han traído los regalos, James! ¿No quieres saber lo qué son?

—Lo que quiero es dormir.

—¡James! —la joven pelirroja no podía evitar que se le humedecieran los ojos ante la actitud de su hermano.

—No, no llores enana. Está bien, bajaré.

Lily bajó de la cama con un salto y antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Estaba emocionada y no era para menos, la Navidad era una época mágica para ella; más mágica de lo que su vida llegaba a ser normalmente. Se encontró con su hermano Albus, de apenas seis años, al bajar las escaleras y juntos entraron en el salón donde se encontraba el árbol que siempre decoraban todos juntos y, a sus pies, los regalos de Navidad. Los dos hermanos se miraron y sin necesidad de decirse una palabra salieron corriendo escaleras arriba para despertar a sus padres.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Despertad! ¡Ya han llegado los regalos de Navidad! —Lily gritaba y saltaba emocionada en el lado de la cama en el que dormía su padre mientras Albus hacía lo propio con el lado que Ginny ocupaba.

—Lily, cielo. Sólo son las seis y media de la mañana.

—¡Papá! ¡Despierta! —comenzó a zarandearlo sin piedad alguna y con una sonora carcajada su padre terminó por levantarse.

—Tienes el mismo genio que tu madre —le revolvió el pelo, se puso la bata y bajó hacia la cocina a comenzar a preparar el desayuno antes de que todos terminaran de despertarse.

Ginny se levantó, saludó a sus hijos y los tres juntos fueron a la habitación de James a intentar conseguir que el perezoso de su hijo saliera de la cama. Mientras desayunaban todos juntos en la mesa de la cocina Harry observó como su pequeña hija de apenas cinco años tomaba con sus dos manos el tazón de chocolate que había preparado y se lo llevaba a la boca con un poco de dificultad. Sin poder evitarlo esbozó una sonrisa al darse cuenta de todo lo que había conseguido. No podía haber deseado más.

En cuanto terminaron de desayunar y recogieron todo con un sencillo golpe de varita, se fueron a abrir los regalos que descansaban debajo del árbol. Al cabo de una hora todos estaban disfrutando de sus presentes: James volaba de un lado para otro con la escoba, Albus se enfrascaba en uno de los tantos libros que había recibido y Lily agarraba fuertemente su muñeca de trapo mientras intentaba leer por encima del hombro de su hermano.

—Niños, id a arreglaros que nos tenemos que ir a comer a casa de la abuela —dijo Ginny cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

Acompañó a sus tres hijos arriba y entró en el cuarto de baño junto a Lily. La ayudó a ducharse y la secó con cuidado para, a continuación, con un sencillo conjuro de varita secarle el pelirrojo y largo pelo que su hija poseía. Fueron juntas a la habitación de la pequeña y le sacó la ropa. La vistió con cariño mientras Lily le hablaba de lo que iba a hacer cuando estuviera en La Madriguera junto a todos sus primos. Ginny simplemente sonreía y asentía mientras le colocaba los leotardos blancos y le abrochaba el vestido azul de manga larga. Cuando terminó le dio la vuelta y le dio un beso en la frente. Estaba tan orgullosa de sus hijos. La cogió de la mano y se la llevó hasta su habitación para peinarla.

—¡James sal ya del baño! Tenéis que estar listos en menos de una hora —gritó cuando pasaron las dos junto al baño.

Entraron en la habitación matrimonial y Ginny sentó a su hija delante de su tocador mientras veía como Harry se terminaba de vestir. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y que ésa alegría le iluminase los ojos. Pero no era para menos, ver a su mujer cepillando el pelo de su hija con tanta dulzura enternecía a cualquiera. Ginny terminó de hacerle el lazo de color azul que adornaba la coleta que le había hecho a su hija, antes de volver y aporrear la puerta del baño.

—¡Te he dicho que salgas del baño, James!

—¡Ya voy! —se escuchó desde dentro.

—No, ya voy no. Sal ya si no quieres que entre a por ti.

La puerta se abrió y salió James al tiempo que Albus entraba y la cerraba. Se escuchó una carcajada y Harry le dio un beso en la frente a Ginny.

—Relájate, cielo. Sabes que nunca seremos los últimos en llegar.

Y era cierto. Ninguno sabía como lo lograban pero George y Angelina siempre llegaban los últimos. Con una sonrisa Ginny asintió y se dirigió al cuarto de baño que su habitación contenía para empezar a arreglarse.

Tres quintos de la familia Potter esperaban en el salón mientras Harry terminaba de ponerle el abrigo a la pequeña Lily.

—¿Iremos en escoba, papi? —decía una emocionada Lily mientras no paraba de pegar pequeños saltos.

—No, iremos por la chimenea.

—¡Pero nos mancharemos! —dijo un tanto alarmada.

—No te preocupes, cielo. No nos mancharemos. La abuela Molly limpia a fondo la chimenea para que nadie se ensucie.

Justo cuando Harry le tendió la bufanda a Albus, Ginny y James entraron al salón con los abrigos ya puestos.

—¿Nos vamos?

—¡Si! ¡A casa de la abuela! —gritaron Albus y Lily al unísono.

La familia al completó se trasladó haciendo uso de la red Flu y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvieron en casa de los padres de Ginny. Ésta sintió una pizca de nostalgia al recordar los buenos momentos que había pasado en aquella casa. Con besos, sonrisas y abrazos se saludaron unos a otros. Bill y Fleur ya se encontraban allí junto a las pequeñas Dominique y Victoire, al igual que Percy y su esposa, Audrey; la cual estaba a punto de dar a luz. Ron y Hermione no tardaron en llegar y todos ayudaron a los anfitriones a preparar la mesa donde comerían aquel día. Como siempre, George y Angelina llegaron los últimos junto a Fred II. Sin demora se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer. Los niños se divertían ajenos a las conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo en la mesa de "los mayores".

En cuanto el postre desapareció del plato, los regalos se fueron repartiendo uno por uno. A los niños se les iluminaron los ojos y los mayores, felices, vieron como disfrutaban de ellos. Entre todos los mayores, quiénes eran los únicos que podían hacer magia, recogieron la mesa y Molly les echó fuera de la cocina.

—Yo me las arreglo sola, idos a disfrutar con vuestros hijos.

Todos salieron al nevado jardín y, como tantos otros años, hicieron equipos para jugar un amistoso partido de Quidditch entre los miembros de la familia. Las personas que no decidieron jugar permanecieron de pie viendo como se desarrollaba el partido. No obstante la inquieta y curiosa Lily pronto se aburrió y decidió buscar a su abuela. Le encantaba escucharla hablar de historias que habían sucedido años atrás, cuando sus padres aún estudiaban en la prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechicería; más conocida como Hogwarts. Le encantaba que le contara el cuento de "_Babbity rabbity y su cepa carcajeante_". Por aquel motivo la buscó por toda la casa pero no fue hasta que se acercó hasta la habitación que, según le habían contado, antiguamente pertenecía a los gemelos, que no escuchó un suave sollozo. Con delicadeza abrió la puerta y sin que su abuela se percatara logró colarse dentro de la habitación.

No entendía por qué su abuela estaba llorando pero si lograba comprender que necesitaba un abrazo, por ello no dudó un instante y la estrechó todo lo que sus pequeños brazos le permitieron.

—¡Cielos! Que susto me has dado, cariño —Molly se secó rápidamente las lágrimas para no alarmar a su nieta - ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te estaba buscando. ¿Por qué lloras, abu?

—No es nada, cielo. Volvamos con los demás.

Cuando Molly hizo la mención de levantarse de la cama fue cuando Lily vio el jersey que ella llevaba entre las manos. Un jersey idéntico al que su abuela les había regalado justo hacía unos minutos. No obstante parecía más viejo.

—¿Para quién es el jersey?

—Para nadie, cariño. Este jersey lo tejí hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Y por qué lo guardas?

—Era de Fred.

—¡Tío Fred! —ella sabía que había tenido un tío llamado Fred, idéntico a su tío George. Y también sabía que había muerto, aunque no le habían relatado el cómo.

—Cariño, ¿me harías un favor? —La niña asintió enérgicamente —¿Podrías dejarme un rato sola? Enseguida bajaré a veros jugar.

—Pero tío Fred querría que estuvieras feliz, abu. El no querría verte llorar.

—Hay veces en que una persona no puede evitar derramar lágrimas, cariño. Pero no te preocupes, enseguida dejo de llorar.

—No quiero verte triste, abu —dijo abrazándose a su abuela.

—Tienes razón, Lily. Fred era todo risas, no querría verme así.

—Según cuenta papá siempre estaba riendo y haciendo reír a los demás. Menos a tío Ron.

—Eso es verdad.

—¿Entonces bajas conmigo?

—Sí, bajaremos juntas. Pero prométeme una cosa antes de bajar.

—¿El qué?

—Todos los años, después de comer, subirás aquí conmigo y sacaremos del armario el jersey de Fred, ¿vale?

—¡De acuerdo!

Molly simplemente sonrió, besó en la frente a su nieta y ambas, cogidas de las manos, bajaron a disfrutar de aquella mágica y especial Navidad.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que os haya gustado. <em>

_Como siempre se aceptan reviews, críticas, tomates; lo que queráis. _


End file.
